


a sad love story, nothing more

by lupusludi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupusludi/pseuds/lupusludi
Summary: For over a year Yuri had missed him, and he had missed him hoping that Otabek missed him too.He should have known better than to entertain that little bud of hope when Otabek showed up again on the same front step he'd left him on.He was as handsome as Yuri had always imagined, in his suit, in his tie, in his engagement ring-- but not like this, never like this.





	a sad love story, nothing more

* * *

 

 

**Best man.**

_Of course_ , he had assured him. He wouldn't want anyone else beside him.

 _Of course_ , he had responded. He wouldn't want to stand anywhere else,  ~~except~~

Yuri's smile is tight. It wraps thinly around the edge of his mug. Otabek doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he's choosing not to. This wasn't the type of thing you revisited in the middle of a coffee shop. Though, Yuri wasn't sure why it mattered where they were. It hadn't been discussed (fought, battled?) in years, he doubted it would come up anytime soon let alone in private. What was that scenario called again? Immovable object meets unstoppable force?

But for Otabek, he'd lessen the blow, he'd soften his walls.

He sets his coffee down, one finger itching against the handle still. His lips part, but every word he's ever known sits silently in his throat at the sight of Otabek's gaze. Air moves through him like molasses and he thinks any moment now it may thicken to tar. The weight is suddenly lifted as a buzzing interrupts the silence. Yuri's eyes follow Otabek's to his phone, screen bright with someone else's smiling face. He feels the thick, black in his lungs again, threatening to crush him entirely.

 _I'm glad I got to see you_ , he said, _but I have to go._

He knows, Yuri smiles again in practiced forgiveness. Otabek rises from his seat, a quick smile finding his features. Yuri watches him go until he's no longer seated in a cafe. Instead, he's collapsed to his knees on the front steps of his apartment. In a memory, Otabek walks to a taxi-- he's already left.

 _'but I have to go, I have to go,'_ he had said, stammering with every shaky breath, with every sob he strangled back.

 _Please don't, **please**_ \-- Yuri almost blurts it out in the middle of the shop but catches himself. It was too late for that now, it had already passed.

 

Otabek wouldn't turn around. He hadn't.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways.... .. now that the misery is over, it's only just begun! just a little intro/teaser for what is to come, stay tuned for more chapters, and feel free to leave all the threatening comments you like to keep me and my sick heart motivated


End file.
